


I'm sorry because I love you

by Mokona



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: Almost insane Tim, Damian's feeling, Gen, Jason know everything, Temporary Character Death, Tim's feeling
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: "I'm sorry because I love you"He died in his arm.He died to protect him.He did it because he love him.But why did he know all of this now? When he can't do anything when the boy was already gone.When Tim desperate to sacrifice anything just to bring Damian back.When Jason become bystander and watched as his brother loses his insanity due to guilty over their youngest death.When in this story, Jason know everything but can't do anything to put a stop towards Tim's  own feeling over Damian.





	I'm sorry because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt writing Batman fics! Please don't be nad if its not suits to your liking! Enjoy the fic!

"Saya sanggup lakukan apa sahaja untuk awak.."

Betul ke awak anggap dia tu adik awak?! Atau.. awak baru tersedar perasaan sebenar awak pada dia?!

Jason...

Saya... tak tahu macam mana nak cakap pasal benda ni. Tapi awak yakin ke dengan perasaan awak pada dia sekarang ni? Tim... why? Of all people? You falls for your little brother?

Dick... bukan... hanya awak seorang sahaja yang anggap dia macam tu tapi saya sama sekali tidak. Saya anggap dia lebih dari perasaan seorang abang pada adiknya. Lebih dari perasaan benci semasa saya mula-mula jumpa dia. Lebih dari perasaan cemburu dengan anggapan yang dia akan rampas segala-galanya daripada saya. Hanya kerana dia adalah seorang 'true blood'. 

Dan kerana dikaburi dengan perasaan bodoh tu la saya menyesal. Menyesal kerana tidak memberikan peluang pada dia dan saya untuk membenarkan perasaan lain yang mengikat kami berdua.

"Tim? Tak apa... saya maafkan awak. Awak pun... jangan salahkan diri awak lagi. Tolonglah lepaskan saya."

Tim tersedar dari halusinasinya, bagaikan terasa baru sekejap tadi Damian meraih wajahnya dan ditenungnya dalam-dalam. Damian tersenyum lembut... budak tu tak pernah pun tersenyum begitu padanya. Tapi dalam halusinasinya... ianya bagai realiti. Dan Tim tak mahu tersedar kembali jika itu sahajalah dunia di mana Damian masih hidup dan bernafas.

Dalam mimpinya, Damian memujuknya lembut. Memujuknya untuk melepaskan dan move on dengan kehidupannya.

Damian memaafkannya....

Damian tidak salahkannya langsung atas kematiannya..

Ah... Damian dah melepaskannya... dah lama lepaskan dia sewaktu dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya lagi. 

Tapi Tim? Dia tak bersedia... dia tak mahu dan tak akan. Kerana dia masih ada banyak benda yang dia mahu katakan pada Damian.

Tim memeluk jasad kaku itu dengan lebih erat. Dia tak mahu. Tak mahu lagi berpisah dengan orang ini, dia dah penat kehilangan orang yang dia sayang. Salahkah jika dia cuba untuk bertahan dan mempertahankan apa yang ada di hadapan mata dia sekarang?

Kerana dia tahu. Peluang kedua bukan semudah itu untuk diperolehi. Dan dia takkan sia-siakannya. Biarpun dia bergadai nyawa dengan members batclan yang lain untuk bersama dengan Damian.

"Maafkan saya... saya boleh berikan apa sahaja yang awak nak. Just name it, and I'll get them for you. Tapi untuk lepaskan awak.. tak boleh."

Dia berjalan perlahan menuju ke kolam yang diwarnai dengan air berwarna hijau itu. Warnanya cantik... dan menyesakkan pada masa yang sama. Benarlah kata orang cantik itu kadang-kadang mendatangkam derita. Kerana dia tahu apa cecair hijau itu boleh lakukan sebaik sahaja dia melepaskan Damian ke dalam cecair tersebut.

Kolam ini selalu sahaja melawan fitrah alam, di mana yang mati dihidupkan kembali. Tetapi tetap ada bayaran yang akan menyeimbangkan apa yang kita hajatkan. Kadang-kadang ianya satu bayaran yang besar sesuai dengan hajat kita. Dan kadang-kadang ia hanya untuk menguji seberapa pentingnya hajat kita tu pada diri kita.

Damian sangat penting...  
Damian adalah sangat berharga buat batclan. Kerana mereka adalah satu keluarga...

Dan Damian... sangat berharga buat dirinya sendiri.

Biarlah tindakannya ini dikutuk oleh semua orang atau menyebabkan dia disumpah buat selamanya. Biarkan diri dia yang membayar semua harga bagi perkara mustahil yang dia cuba lakukan. Kerana... apa pun yang dia lakukan... dia akan menanggungnya kerana dia yang melakukannya.

Kakinya mencecah sedikit air berwarna hijau zamrud itu. Kilauan   
pada permukaannya sedikit pun tidak mengganggu penglihatan sang Red Robin. 

Perlahan-lahan dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam Lazarus Pit. Tubuh Damian di dalam dakapannya sedikit mula sedikit ditenggelami hingga cuma tersisa kepalanya yang terlihat sedang berehat lena di dada Tim.

Tenang. Bila dia diam sebegini wajah Damian tak ubah seperti kanak-kanak yang sebaya dengannya. Polos. 

"Kalau Bruce dan Jason tak boleh kembalikan awak.... saya yang akan lakukannya. Saya yang akan pastikan awak akan bersama dengan kami sekali lagi. Dan saya akan pastikan kali ni... I'll make everything going to be alright." Tim mengucup lembut kepala Damian. 

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua hilang dari penglihatan. Tenggelam di dasar Lazarus Pit. Dan hanya menanti masa.

 

GOTHAM CITY;  
"Jason?"

Si pemanah dan Tamaranean princess menatap risau pada satu-satunya ahli outlaws mereka yang asalnya dari Batclans. Mana tidaknya, in the middle of their mission kot. Jason dari tadi mendiamkan diri dan tidak memberikan apa-apa riaksi semasa menjalankan misi. Senang cerita macam bukan diri dia sendiri la hari ni.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Mungkin salah mereka juga kerana mengajak Jason menyertai mereka untuk misi kali ni. Sudahlah dia baru sahaja kehilangan si robin kecil. The youngest in the family pulak tu. Untuk kali kedua, sudah tentu seluruh batclans dirundung perasaan kecewa dan bersedih sekarang ni.

Jason lebih merasainya kerana dia pernah berada di tempat Damian. Dia merasakan semuanya... kenapa? Kenapa apa yang berlaku pada dirinya tak pernah diambil pengajaran? Sekarang? Mereka kehilangan lagi seorang Robin. 

Lebih menyesali... Dia sendiri tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan sejarah berulang kembali. Dia mengharapkan Bruce, dick dan yang lain untuk memastikan perkara sebegini tak akan berlaku lagi. Tapi apakah?! Mereka sepatutnya melindungi Damian! Bukannya Damian yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mereka!

Tekak Jason mula terasa loya. Memori... memori bagaimana heretic membenamkan pedangnya di dada Damian berputar semula di dalam kepalanya. 

Dia memejam erat matanya. Cuba memadam cebisan ingatan yang menyakitkan itu dari kepalanya. 

Tapi semakin dia cuba, semakin dia ingat kepada penyebab baru Damian dirampas kembali dari mereka.

Peperangan bersama Ra's. Perang meletus di mana Ra's cuba menarik Tim berpaling tadah dari Batclans. Walaupun dahulu tawaran head demon itu sangat lumayan dan menarik, dia masih tidak mampu menarik sang genius untuk meninggalkan Batclans kerana bertapa setianya Tim pada Bruce.

Namun begitu, tawaran Ra's berlainan pada hari itu. Sama ada pergi bersamanya atau dibunuh on the spot. Sudah tentula Batclans tidak berdiam diri begitu sahaja. Mereka bermati-matian mempertahankan Tim termasuklah Damian.

Mengejutkan? No bukan tu jer, mengagumkan! Mungkin mereka semua salah menyangka pada hubungan complicated diorang. Mungkin mereka terlalu memandang tinggi pada kebencian yang tercetus di antara Red Robin dan Robin, sehinggakan mereka terlepas pandang akan pandangan mereka berdua yang risaukan satu sama lain yang mereka kongsikan saat tiada yang melihat.

 

Mungkin Jason yang tak perasan bila Damian cuba untuk menggapai tangan Tim, saat Tim mahu berjumpa dengan Ra's untuk berunding. Mungkin salah Jason apabila dia yang tak dapat melihat dari sorot mata Damian bila budak tu desperate untuk melindungi Tim dari anak panah yang disasarkan pada Tim.

Dan paling last... dia gunakan tubuh kecil dia sendiri untuk melindungi Tim dari tertusuk dengan mata pedang Ra's.  
Ketika itulah seluruh dunia mereka menjadi gelap.

Dan serta-merta pertarungan mereka terhenti. Orang-orang demon clans tergamam apabila melihat putera kecil mereka ditikam oleh head demon mereka. Batclans tergamam dan tak kurang mula menjerit histeris memanggil nama Damian.

Darah pekat mula menitis jatuh ke bumi. Mengalir lebat bagaikan hujan. Tim dalam tergamamnya sempat bergerak pantas menarik Damian dalam pelukannya apabila Ra's tanpa belas kasihan walaupun terhadap cucunya sendiri, mencabut pedangnya tanpa memberi peluang pada Damian untuk mencerna kesakitan yang dialaminya walau sedetik pun.

"Da- Damian" terketar-ketar Tim menyebut nama Damian sambil menahan luka tikaman. Damian hanya terkekeh pelan sambil batuk memuntahkan darah. 

Belum sempat seluruh Batclans berlari mendapatkan mereka berdua dan sedaya upaya menghubungi bantuan yang mereka ada.

Damian sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di riba Tim. Ketika itu, Tim bagaikan dirasuk menjerit histeris. Meraung memanggil-manggil nama Damian berulang kali. Setiba mereka di situ, walaupun mereka cuba memisahkan Tim dari Damian. Tim akan mengamuk macam orang hilang akal. Berfikir yang Damian akan diambil pergi jauh darinya.

Seluruh batclans menatap hiba. Bruce tiada pilihan lain. Dia melutut di sisi Tim dan memeluk mereka berdua. Untuk sekali lagi sang ayah kehilangan puteranya, menunjukkan dia gagal. Dia gagal dalam mengotakan janjinya. Dia gagal untuk melindungi puteranya satu-satunya itu. Buatnya... tiada lagi peluang ketiga akan datang.

 

Tiada siapa yang tahu. Tiada siapa yang hampir dengan mereka kecuali Jason. Dia orang pertama yang mendengar, dan mencerna apa yang dia dengar. Dan membuat kesimpulan.

Tiada siapa yang tahu, ayat terakhir Damian Wayne sebelum dia pergi. Kecuali dia dan Tim.

Ayat sesalan yang keluar dari mulut Damian yang mungkin akan menghantui Tim seumur hidup. Ayat yang membuatkan Jason mengubah perspektifnya terhadap hubungan rival dua beradik termuda ini.

"Drake... saya tak pernah benci awak... saya cuma nak awak terima saya. Drake- mungkin dah terlalu terlambat untuk beritahu awak mengenai ni. Ta-tapi... saya takkan sesal lagi lepas ni."

Jason mendengar...

"Tim... maafkan saya... kerana sukakan awak"

Ketika itu Jason melihat Satu kekesalan di masa hadapan yang akan menghantui Tim seumur hidupnya.


End file.
